


A Dangerous Game

by Apple_Drops



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: A sprinkle of possessive behavior, Damon is an idiot in love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Drops/pseuds/Apple_Drops
Summary: Damon's and Sapphire's first trip out together doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Damon Reznor & Traveler, Damon Reznor/Original Female Character(s), Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Damon yawned softly, running a gloved hand through his messy hair as he waited for the kettle to boil as he made a cup of tea. When his tea had finished brewing, he topped it with milk before slinking away into the shadows. Today would be his first mission out with Sapphire, it wouldn’t be anything too extreme no matter how much he teased her about stabbing a guy with a spoon. It was mainly just to gather intel about what was going on around the area before they got comfortable, they were going to land in a small village outside of Nos Vega, there wasn’t much activity at all there, but you can never be too careful.

Soon he saw his princess coming through to make hot chocolate, she had neither a taste for coffee nor tea unless it was chamomile at night. Sapphire had milky grey skin with adorable darker grey freckles that looked like little constellations covering her face. Her eyes were this deep serene blue which Damon loved to fill with confusion and desire. “ _Oh fuck…_ ” He grumbled under his breath as he noticed she was wearing some stupidly adorable blue cat ears in her curled smoky lavender hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” This was probably pay back for the time he shouted, “cute pussy” and she had no idea there was in fact a cat behind her, but this was a low blow.

Damon began prowling over as she made her beverage having her complete focus on that one task. He bent down; she was around a foot shorter than him. “Good morning, _princess_.” He whispered in her ear in a low rich tone. He did his best to hold back his laughter as he was greeted by her jumping.

“Damon!” She snapped but couldn’t hide the glow in her skin as she realised his presence. “You know, you could always come up and greet me like a normal person…” She grumbled before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, a spark of comfort in her innocent deep blue eyes as the hot chocolate hit her taste buds.

“But what’s the fun in that when I can spend my time scaring you.” He chuckled softly taking her all in now with his cold and calculating gaze.

Damon would never admit it in this moment, but this Tilaari had his full affection and desire curled around her little finger. He just adored her sweet though at times naïve innocence in contrast to him a dark traumatised bastard, she was new, a little light that he would do his damn best to make sure didn’t burn out.

“So are you going to tell me what’s happening or just keep calculating 100s of ways to disembowel me…” She tilted her head, keeping her gaze on his.

“That’s not what-.” He shook his head regaining his cold mask. “So, you are going to stick with me at all times, unless you fancy being drugged and dragged away to be somebody else’s play-thing.” Sapphire flinched at his cold bluntness but part of her knew he wouldn’t even let something like that ever-taking place, Damon just didn’t fancy letting her watch him cripple a guy on their first trip out. “We are hitting up the local markets just to ask around if they have seen any trouble, they know the deal so no pretending to be a newly married couple or other kinds of bullshit…” He winked at Sapphire when he said this making her cheeks flush.

“You wish…” She grumbled trying to keep a dignified look on her face.

“ _Oh? Do I now_.” His hand slithered around her waist, pulling her in against his well-toned chest, Damon loved the addictive feeling of sensing her breathing hitch and her pulse begin to fasten. He leaned closer seeing a nervous glare in her gaze which remained locked on him, daring him to try more. “What are you trying to say, _kitten~_ ” He moved closer, tipping her chin up with his other hand, a sultry grin slipping onto his lips.

Sapphire didn’t want to back down from his challenge, but this was too intense for her to keep up with his alluring cold gaze and smooth words.

She broke the gaze, a warm blush filling her cheeks as she took a step back from him though his arms lingered on her waist. Damon chuckled softly. “You are going to have to play harder, if you want to beat me.” Internally Damon was counting his lucky stars, he could barely control himself, if she had of responded with something equally seductive then she may have ended up pinned against the wall. They needed to get to work soon anyway, he turned away from her letting her go after tapping her hip with his hand before slipping them in his pocket and slipping out of the room, clicking his tongue. He kept a smug grin seeing that he left her in such a flustered state.

When Sapphire knew “The Demon” was gone, she buried her face in her hands. “That was too close for comfort…” She shook her head and finished her hot chocolate. “Huh? This is actually pretty good.” She chirped before heading out to the bridge of the ship wondering how much more chaotic this day could get.

She decided to avoid the group in the middle of Damon, Cal and Aya, they all had ridged shoulders and tense looks, so it was best to leave it. She settled down next to June, who was always good company.

“Sapphie!” June smiled, one of those lovely smiles that looked like a ray of sunshine. “Your first mission without all of us trailing behind you.” An amused glint gleamed in his pale grey eyes.

“Yup, I’m just hoping Damon doesn’t kill me” Sapphire snickered as her eyes made a daring glance to Damon, his lips were pursed together as his gaze was narrowing on Calderon. He caught her gaze, a smirk tugging at his lips as he straightened up a bit. She quickly looked away moving her attention back to June, who was keeping back a laugh.

“Well ignoring that, do you have all the equipment you’ll need?” June leaned forward giving his full attention to her, he just needed to know everyone was okay.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Mhm! I have a small first aid kit, a knife…” She tapped the sheath attached to her belt. “a pocketknife, rope etcetera.” She took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Nobody is going to die.” She did her best to reassure her friend before dropping her hand back.

“I know but I can’t help but fuss.” June chuckled leaning back against his seat, flicking his gaze over to the other group who seemed overall calmer.

Sapphire stretched her hands up above her head. “Well Cowboy, I’m going to go buckle up over there.” She grinned at the nickname before starting to walk away. “We’ll talk later.” She flicked her hand giving a small wave before striding down to where she usually sat during landing.

Calderon’s voice boomed out as the rest of the group dispersed to their seats, Damon began buckling in next to Sapphire. “Well, it’s going to be a bit of a rough landing, try not to kill yourselves.” His hand moved up to pinch the bridge of his nose when he sighed. “Bash and June will be staying with the ship to help out with repair. Sapphire and Damon will be heading out to scout the place. Aya and Ryona will be picking up supplies, you get the drill.” He turned to Aya. “Well, let’s get going then…” With that Aya began to enter the planet’s atmosphere.

When they landed though a bit shaken, they split into their respective groups. “Come on, we don’t have time for staying here.” Damon crossed his arms before turning on his heels, smirking as he watched Sapphire squeak and run after him.

“Hey, I wasn’t being slow…” She pouted before falling inline behind him, glancing over the colourful village that lay in front of them. “Wow, it’s surprisingly pretty” Her gaze flicked over these big colourful stalls with exotic fruits, breads, meats, sweets, vegetables and crafts. There was a wide array of species and body shapes though she felt self-conscious about being the only Tilaari there but did her best to shake it off.

“Yeah, but at night it’s even _crazier_.” He responded his tone low and rich. “Personally, I’m more a night person myself, it reveals a person’s _true colours_ …” His voice had a husky quality to it, his face had dipped down closer to her ear.

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” She cooed softly, as her freckled light grey cheeks flushed pink while she averted her gaze.

“Well, back to business.” He perked his head back up before stepping ahead of her, a cold look flashed on his face as he stepped into a bar.

Sapphire crossed her arms letting out a soft huff and trailed behind Damon. “So, are you talking or me...?” She tilted her head.

“Yeah, sorry princess, but you don’t have the “don’t fuck with me” vibe, I need right now.” He glanced back at her before sauntering over to a seat at the bar, pulling out the seat next to him. “Maybe next time though…” His voice was softer as he noticed a small frown pulling at her lips.

“It’s fine” She chirped, flickering her gaze around the bar, it was much more subdued compared to the bar in Nos Vegas, mostly small groups in the booths compared to the electric feeling of boundless people in The Arc, the colours were dull, greys and navy compared to the usually bright neon lights of most clubs.

Damon flicked his hand to the bartender who quickly went over. “So, anything happening around here…?” Damon had his eyes narrowed getting ready to sense any ulterior motives.

The bartender glanced around. “There have been a few patrols by the K`Merii to have a look but most of the village have been doing there best to keep them moving.” He mutters, rubbing the nape of his neck. “A few other gangs seemed interested, but we aren’t a great spot for trade” He tapped the bar with his fingers idly.

“Alright…” Damon exhaled sharply, leaning back. “That’s all we need” With that the bartender nodded and quickly backed away to look after another patron.

“Something seems off…” Damon growled his voice stone cold, his eyes darted around trying to make out what was happening. Before his eyes darted to Sapphire as a soft gasp emerged from her.

Sapphire just had her attention on Damon before she even noticed somebody coming up behind her until something cold was pressed against her neck. She could already feel the tears sting her eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing” Damon growled as he watched the distress look in Sapphire’s eyes grow.

“You and your crew need to fucking leave and well I’ll take the princess here as compensation…” The man’s voice was cold up against her ear as she listened.

The sound of glass shattering as one of the bar patrons threw a bottle across the bar, this created the perfect distraction for Sapphire to elbow the attacker in the ribs with as much force as she could muster as Damon had already grabbed the man’s arm pulling it away from her enough for her to do this, she slipped out of his grasp turning back to see Damon, throwing him against the bar and disarming him. He pounded him in the chest with his knee, easily cracking his ribs.

“Don’t ever fucking touch her again.” He snarled coldly at the bloodied mess in front of him before turning his sights back to Sapphire who was a shaking mess now. “It’s time to head back.” He weaved his arm around her shoulder and began guiding her out and through the village’s narrow passages. He stopped after they got to a quiet spot. “Are you alright…?” He ran his knuckle down her cheek.

She blinked away her tears before nodding. “Y-yeah, I’ll be fine it was all just really sudden.” Her voice was soft and jittery but overall, she seemed a lot calmed than earlier.

Damon kept rubbing circles on her back. “I should have sensed something was up.” He growled quietly to himself. He really didn’t want sapphire’s first time heading out with just him ending badly. “Well at least your self-defence training paid off…” He chuckled brushing his finger across her chin.

She giggled softly at his response before silence fell between them, she fiddled with her slightly ruffled smoky lavender hair. His gaze drifted down her figure, he was captivated by her in this very moment an almost wild glow in his charming blue eyes.

“What are you thinking right now…” Sapphire spoke quietly, nerves laced her voice as she looked up through her elegant long lashes.

“Oh, I’m thinking about _many_ things, _princess…_ ” Damon’s tone was husky as he stared at her with dilated pupils. His calloused but gentle hand moved to cup her cheek as he leaned closer, feeling her breath hitch for a second.

“It’s not fair to play with people, Damon…” She replied her voice in a new sultry tone. She ran her hand down his chest before fiddling with his dog tags, part of her forgot how well toned his body was making her even more flustered by the feeling of desire burning in her.

“Who said I was playing…?” He pressed his forehead against hers. He smirked watching her bite her plump bottom lip as her gaze remained locked on his.

Maybe time stopped when his lips met hers, but the flutter only intensified. Sapphires’ heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses. His arms were wrapped hungrily around her waist pulling her in against him. He was passionate and skillful as his lips melted into hers.

Damon had pushed her against the wall at this point, reassuringly brushing his hand across her hair, calming her nerves. He broke the feverish kiss letting them both take a second to regain themselves. Soon he heard pounding footsteps coming towards them. He put his hand to his knife and pushed Sapphire behind him, she had seen more than enough for one day.

“Damon, Sapphire!” A familiar voice rung out as Sapphire peaked out from behind Damon being met by Ryona and Aya who both had concerned looks on their faces “We were wondering where you guys were, come on it’s getting late” Aya huffed softly though relief filled her warm gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it back to the ship in peace, Damon had explained what happened to Ryona and Aya much to their horror. Sapphire just stayed in silence letting her head run over the events that had occurred.

They were both stormed with questions when they got in, but she weaseled away from the group letting the others explain. She felt Damon’s gaze burning into the back on her head as she tiptoed away, there would be an interesting conversation sooner or later.

June soon trailed after her as he was pretty concerned about what he heard. “Hey Sapphie, you alright…?” He tilted his head as his hands fiddled with his bracelets.”

Sapphire spun on her heels to face him. “Oh, I’m doing fine just overwhelmed…” She huffed softly though she kept a smile on her face. “Damon, kissed me!” She needed to tell somebody, and June was a wonderful friend no matter the occasion.

June’s face was filled with concern for a second before he smiled. “Oh, that’s surprising. I thought it was just a bit of cat and mouse…” June crossed his arms giving his head a little tilt.

“Yeah, so did I.” Sapphire whispered though inside she knew that she always wanted it to go a bit further but how did Damon feel about it. A sense of dread took its place in her heart, but she kept smiling at June. “I’m sure it’s fine” She shook her head trying to move her thoughts away.

“Yeah…” June grinned before glancing back over. “Oh, just warning you, it might be a little while more before Calderon even opens the idea of you doing something like this again since it went south…” He sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Well, its Cal I don’t expect much different.” She stepped away. “I think I’m going to grab some chamomile tea and head to my room for a bit.” She nodded a goodbye before quietly walking to be in her own company for a bit.

Damon was currently getting his ear chewed out by Calderon. “Damon! Come on surely you should have had better control of the fucking situation” He snapped.

Damon banged his fist on the table. “Shut up! There was nothing else that could have been done, he snuck up behind her while we were talking to the Bartender, I’m not a fucking psychic!” He snarled back coldly; he was already pissed at himself about what happen so he sure as hell didn’t need Cal to repeat his thoughts.

“Look, mistakes were made, I’m sure Damon didn’t mean for Sapphire to get hurt. We all need to go over some training and we’ll be fine. We always are…” Ryona spoke through her voice soothing and calm. “Damon you go back to your room to take a nap or look at cat pictures on your holo pad…” She glared at Calderon. “Go sort out the rest of this ship.” She huffed before walking back to go attend to her plants.

Damon rolled his eyes. “Well doctors order so I’ll see you later.” His voice was as cold as he could bother with as he stormed off to his room. He smacked in the code and entered his room quickly closing the door behind him. “Too much fucking happened today…” He groaned running his hand through his messy midnight black hair. “I kissed her…” He grumbled slumping down against the door. A soft blush found it’s back on his pale cheeks. “Stop blushing, you idiot. You have kissed plenty of guys, gals and nonbinary pals. Why is this one… different-.”

He leaned back and grumbled. “No Damon, you cannot become this lovey dovey puddle just because of some stupidly pretty, princess with the most beautiful eyes…” His mind cut to the moment he drew away from their intense kissing, her face was glowing with her emotions and desire had filled her dazzling big doe eyes, that moment he so intensely wanted to make her become his. He never even got to talk about it to her after since Cal needed to murder him. “That’s going to be a fun conversation…” He kicked his feet before getting up and stretching. “I need to have a shower and clean this room up a bit” He grabbed a black towel and cleaned away a few blades and ropes that lay around.

He thought of tying up his princess to the bed posts, watching her in that vulnerable state and making her feel like the most precious beautiful person in the world. “Oh my god, I’m not some horny teenager. I can’t be doing this…” His groaned as he felt himself getting quite aroused. He shook his head letting the thoughts leave him though the still left a burning want in his head before he walked into his shower just trying to get back to normal.

Sapphire lay in her room just staring at the ceiling, her fingers trailed over her lips. “He is a very good kisser.” She giggled softly to herself. “I wonder if I was good at it…” She shrugged as she wasn’t very experienced at all in this kind of thing.

“Maybe, it would be good to see him again. Just to check on him…” She paced around her bright colourful room. Since she was pretty much a permanent residence, she had many fairy lights and colourful lanterns hanging from the ceiling, she had also gotten an array of beautiful flowers on their travels placing them up around the room on little shelves.

“Come on, Saphhie. You have to do this.” She shook her head before changing into something a little comfier. She had this cute striped baby blue v neck sweater and a pair of white shorts. She stretched her arms before turning and leaving with a new regained confidence.

She skipped along to his room, navigating her way through the long corridors of the ship before reaching his room. “Can I really do this…” She mumbled before she found herself knocking, the air constricted in her lungs as she waited for a response.

Damon’s head tilted at the sound of knock, he prided himself on knowing each member of the ship by their knock. This was a new one, gentle but firm. It was Sapphire, he inhaled before lifting him up to the door and opening it.

Sapphire’s eyes quickly darted up to meet his as the door open. He was just casually leaning against the door though much to her dismay, he was shirtless only wearing casual grey sweatpants.

Damon tilted his head before watching her cheeks turn scarlet as she stared at him making him grin. “Do you want to come in or just stand there undressing me with your eyes.” He purred watching the flustered look grow in her face.

“I wasn’t-! y-yeah, that would be good.” She shook her head before running into the room past him, her face in her hands as she tried to regain her cool from that awful trip up. She sat down on his black duvet covers watching him with a curious glint in her eyes as she crossed and uncrossed her legs a couple of times. He had a very plain room, it had mostly dark blacks covering the room except for the red LED strips on the shelves and ceiling to give it a mysterious glow, he had many knives up on the wall mainly one’s with very intricate and beautiful details to them.

“So, what do you want” He yawned, puffing his chest out a bit. His cold gaze washed over her like a wave.

“Do you want to talk about what happed or are we going to do the whole, it never happened…” She fiddled with the little rings on her fingers as she awaited his response.

Damon narrowed his gaze on her slightly, he pushed himself up and slowly sauntered over to her. “Do you want me to forget, _princess_ …” His fingers moved to tilt up her chin, the look in his eyes had him dripping with sin.

Her lips parted slightly as her brain thought to come with a response. Her heart was pounding against her chest as her gaze remain locked on Damon, awe sparkled in them wondering how somebody can be so effortlessly seductive. “Well, maybe I don’t but I know you don’t play nice. Do you?”

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation. Damon’s mouth was on hers, and she stopped breathing. He shuddered and there was a sound from the back of his throat, half growl, half moan. Little shivers of pleasure and panic shot through the Tilaari as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips. She soon stopped thinking. She pushed off the bed, sealing the tiny space between them, pressing against him, digging her fingers into his hair. It was soft, silky, the scent of fresh mint and rosemary was _addictive_. He was hungry pushing her back down into the bed, his hands ran across every inch of her body. She sparked alive; her heart swelled to the point of near bursting. The rush of sensations crawling across her body was maddening. _Scary. Thrilling._

“ _Fuck_ , I’ve waited too long for this…” He growled, tearing off her jumper and running his hands along her ribs making her back arch in pleasure. His expert hands unclasped her bra in seconds throwing it across the room in the heat of the moment.

“ _Good things come to those who wait~_ ” She giggled softly before it broke into a moan as his hands began to fondle her soft plump breasts. “Damon, you’re making me feel so good…” She whimpered into his ear as he lay ravenous kisses all along her neck.

He brought himself back up to stare at beautiful sight before him, she had this hot scarlet flush running up from her breasts to her ears. “And it’s only going to get better, princess…” He growled as his hands gripped the top of her shorts before slowly pulling them down, watching as goose bumps formed on her skin from the cold air.

He got his tongue and ran it along her calf to the top of her inner thigh, he loved watching her toes curl in pleasure. Her once calm gorgeous eyes were filled with a beautiful lusty glow as she stared at him hungrily. She wanted- no, she needed more of him.

He ran his tongue gently across the wet fabric covering her sopping folds. “D-damon…” She arched her back in pleasure to the new feeling. She soon felt her pants being torn off by Damon, whining in the absence of his presence.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not finished…” He had an effortlessly sexy grin as he stared back at her before dipping his head between her gorgeously thick thighs. He ran his finger down her folds, watching her twitch to ever touch. “ _God aren’t you sensitive_ ” He chuckled in a husky tone, as she moaned when his index finger began rubbing circles around her incredibly sensitive clit.

“W-well, I’m not really experienced in this department-!” She was cut off by a cry in euphoria as his tongue began lapping at her folds. She ran her nimble hands through his thick, soft hair pulling him closer to her. She let out a needy moan in pleasure as she felt herself climaxing as a wave of bliss washed over her when he just kept hitting all the right places with his tongue. “I wish, I could control myself around you, but you are making that so _hard_ right now…” She grumbled burying her head in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile, I had a lot of things happening. I would adore some feedback but please just read and enjoy.

He purred softly lifting himself up staring down a the beautiful Tilaarian in front of him. “Yeah, now you know how I feel anytime I look at you, _kitten~_ ”

Sapphire smiled gently removing her hands from her eyes, soft laughter emerged from her making Damon tilt his head. “Yeah, I can see that too…” She purred in a sultry tone that was dangerously laced with lust. She ran her finger along the bottom of his aching cock that throbbed for attention.

Damon groaned harshly a fight for control shining in his icy blue gaze. “Kitten, I don’t do well with teasing…” He growled into her ear.

Sapphires cheeks flushed pink trying to keep herself calm under his lustful gaze, she pulled down the waist band of his sweatpants letting him spring free. She dipped her head down to gently run her tongue along the tip of his length.

Damon hissed softly, before she delved forward, her mouth capturing the shaft as she swirled her tongue around the head. “What did I do to deserve you…” He groaned, the sight of her on her knees in front of him was too intoxicating for him to have much control over himself as he bucked his hips when she bobbed her head down lower.

Sapphire moaned softly when Damon thrusted his throbbing cock hitting the back of her throat though it made her gag reflex kick in. She adored the feeling of him running his fingers through her lavender grey hair while holding her, guiding her down his needy shaft as her inviting warm mouth surrounded him.

He drew her head off him as it was too much pleasure and he would be climaxing soon if he wasn’t too careful. He picked her up adoring the little surprised noises that emerged from her mouth as she was dropped onto the soft sheets.

“Can I please fuck you now…” He purred a dark look of desire filling his eyes as his hands ran down her sides resting on her waist.

Her freckled cheeks burned bright red at his request. “Yes, please” She moaned softly as his hands drifted down her body leaving a burning trail.

Damon smirked planting soft kisses on her jawline as she arched her head up, he pushed his tip in. “ _Fuck…. princess_ , you feel perfect”. He pulled it back out and, in a few times, teasing her as he watched her moan softly below him.

“Damon, p-please. I need you to fuck me.” She groaned as his other hand moved from her hip to run circles around her sensitive bud, bucking her hips to the new sense pleasure.

“That’s all you needed to say, kitten” He growled into her ear before thrusting into her slow and deep at first trying to keep from overloading her as she tried to keep herself quiet with all the intense feeling. “Y-you know I would much prefer it if you screamed for me...” He groaned as he quickened his pace.

She found her hands scrunching the covers as he thrusted. “D-damon.” Is all she could moan as she felt ecstasy burn through her body.

“That’s the only name you will be moaning because you are _my little kitten._ ” He whispered into her ear, his voice dark and husky as he spoke.

“I think I a-already knew that~” She purred between her pants and soft mewls as he thrusted himself with great prowess before she yelped as he rubbed his fingers against her sensitive bud trying to get her to the edge.

“Oh god, this feels too good...” He groaned bucking his hips quicker, coming quite undone to the sense of euphoria that was starting to cloud his thoughts.

She let out a final scream as when she came a wave of pleasure and stimulation began washing over her as her toes curled leaving her a panting mess as he came along with her burying his head into her neck leaving a harsh bite mark there.

“Okay, that was great~” Damon smiled a soft warm smile at her which surprised Sapphire who still lay as a panting mess. Damon picked up a cold wet cloth and wiped it gently down Sapphire.

“Oh my god, that feels great...” She giggled softly enjoying the feeling of the coolness to the extreme heat of her milky grey skin. “Also, next time try not to go full vampire on me next time well at least tell me before you do it.” She shook her head a bright smile on her lips as he rubbed a healing ointment on her bite mark.

“But now everybody knows you are mine” His gaze dark to match the rough quality to his voice, his lustful mask was soon broken as he chuckled when she gave him a quick soft peck on the lips.

“Oh shush…” She blushed before grabbing the cloth and dipping it in the cold water before brushing it down his chest and shoulders with great care. “You are beautiful you know that…?” She tilted her head, joy gleaming in her deep ocean blue gaze.

Damon rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty but it’s unfair to compare to a goddess like you…” He purred nuzzling her cheek, watching her avert her gaze as a deep flush spread across her cheeks before she threw away the cloth and dragged him next to her in the bed.

“You will kill me with flattery…” She giggled softly before wrapping her arms around him as he did the same holding her close into him.

“Alright, well it’s time for you to sleep princess…” He hummed softly laying a gentle kiss on her head listening to the soft beat of her heart as she melted into his touch.

“Goodnight, my charming scoundrel” She yawned quietly before sleep overcame her and she snuggled her head further into his chest and closed her eyes.


End file.
